Dragoness
by A Demon In Heaven
Summary: When Jake meets a new friend they hit it off. But this friend comes with new enemies and also a new romance. Jake has to again save the magical world from the brink of destruction. Sorry for the long wait i've been having computer problems.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

CH. 1 Meeting

"Why are we at this magical creature party Fu dog?" asked Jake as he stared at some ogres dancing.

"I'm supposed to meet a dame here and gramps thought it would be a good idea if you came with." Said Fu dog

"Gramps wanted me to tag along on your date. Gramps has gone senile, yo." Said Jake

"It's not a date, kid. Its someone to help us out."

"What help do we need with Am-Drag in dihouse." Said a cocky Jake "Why do we need help anyway?"

"Because there is a new group in town called Hanta Maho, which translates into Hunters of Magic. They're an evil organization from California, so keep your eyes out for girls who look un-New Yorker. Dragon up also, so they can tell who you are."

"Dragon up." Said Jake as he scanned the crowd for any weird looking girls

"Do you see anyone who looks out of place, kid?" asked Fu dog

"No and no one seems to be coming towards us."

"Well let's split up. You take the left side and I'll take the right side."

Jake spent the next hour searching for this girl from California, but to no prevail. He questioned every magical creature, but still no luck. He was about to give up and go look for Fu when he spotted the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Without knowing it, he dragoned down and walked smoothly towards this rare beauty.

"Hey, what's a fizine girl like you doing alone on such a lovely night like this?" asked Jake

"Just looking for a good time." Replied the girl

"Well you've found one, sweet thing." Said Jake smoothly

"You're so sweet." Said the girl

"Would you care to dance?" asked Jake

"That would be-" but she never got the chance to finish her sentence.

A huge explosion rang out from behind Jake. He turned to look where the wall and door used to be but instead found a gigantic hole. And standing in that hole was the Huntsman and the Huntsgirl staffs out firing nets, trying to capture any magical creature they could. Jake turned to the girl.

"Quick go out the back door, I can handle these guys." Said Jake

"Let me help." Said the girl

"No, I can handle them myself. Dragon up." Said Jake as the flames appeared all over his body and were turning him into a dragon, the girl appeared shocked at first then smiled an ran off

"I thought you Hunt losers would've of learned your lesson already." Said Jake as he flew at the Huntsmaster

"Who would we learn are lesson from, a pathetic dragon like you." Replied the Huntsman as he shot a green blast, which Jake easily dodged. But the comment struck home. He went into an aerial dive and threw a fireball, which knocked the Huntsman staff out of his hands. That gave Jake the opportunity he needed. He was picking up major speed. He came down and punched the Huntsman right in the face knocking him unconscious. It would have been the most amazing move if Jake hadn't crashed into a wall.

"This is the last you've seen of us, American Dragon." Said Rose with a deep cold hatred in her voice

She teleported away holding the Huntsman's' unconscious body.

"I'd better free you guys, then I have to get home." Said Jake

"Yo kid, did you find the dame?" asked Fu dog

"No." said Jake "But I did find this amazing hotty."

"You should get home quickly, I'll tell gramps that the dame was a no show."

On the fly home Jake was left to ponder his thoughts.

"Why was Fu so worried and serious, he's usually fun and energetic." Thought Jake 


	2. Chapter 2 Brianna

Ch. 2 Brianna

The next day at school Jake was recounting last night's fight to Spud and Trixie. Jake found himself starring at Rose with his usual puppy dog expression.

"Yo, Jakie you gots to put an end to this Rose thing. Stop flirting with her when you know she's one of your biggest enemies." Said Trixie

"Yeah man. She's like the kryptonite to your superman." Said Spud

"You two should stop worrying. You sound mo like my gramps everyday." Said Jake

"Well maybe yo gramps is right." Said Trixie

"With age comes wisdom and your gramps is like a 150 years old. That's like the intelligences of a high school gym teacher. Which if dogs are seven years to are one, at the age of twelve they're super computers." Spud went rambling on about the intelligence of a goldfish compared to himself (In which the goldfish wins.). The bell rang and Jake had to get to science. Jake hated science he sat in the back by himself with a table all to himself not wanting to be there.

"Good morning class. We have a new student joining us." Said Mrs. Henderson

"Hi my name is Brianna Sekushi. I transferred here from California." Said Brianna

Jake looked up from his table at the rude awakening of his nap. To see a fine looking hottie she had long flowing blonde hair bright blue eyes she was wearing tight blue jeans and a green t-shirt. She stood with shyness about her, hugging her books close to her big chest. The drowsiness of his nap was wearing off, and he fell off his chair from the realization she was the mystery girl from the party last night. The teacher noticed Jake with a sour look on her face.

"Oh, look who's finally decided to join us. I believe Mr. Long has offered you a seat next to him, maybe you can try to keep him awake." Said Mrs. Henderson

"Bitch." Jake muttered as he picked up his stool.

"Did you say something?" asked Mrs. Henderson

"No." replied Jake, once again under his breath he muttered "Bitch."

"Hey it's the smooth talking dragon." Whispered Brianna

"And it's the beautiful mystery girl. So, did you find that good time you were looking for?" asked Jake

"Yes I did." Said Brianna with a big grin on her face

"I can't believe the Huntsclan would attack a place with such a high number of magical creatures and so little members." Said Jake

"That was the Huntsclan!" said Brianna

"You don't have to worry, as long as you're with the Am-Drag."

"Am-Drag." Said Brianna with a confused look on her face.

"You didn't know baby I'm the American Dragon." Whispered Jake with a cocky look on his face

"You're the American Dragon!"

"Yeah and proud of it."

"Hey after school can I meet your grandpa?" asked Brianna

"Gramps, why?" asked Jake

"I just wanted to meet the famous Lou Shi. After all I already met the famously handsome American Dragon." Said Brianna smiling seductively

"I'm telling you guys she's great, and not evil." Said Jake seeing the questioning looks from Spud and Trixie

Well, we'll be at the skate park." Said Trixie

"Keep your guard up or you'll get sacked." Said Spud

Trixie and Spud headed off to the skate park and Jake waited for in front of the school for Brianna. He waited about ten minutes, he was about to leave to find her when he heard a girl scream from the alley on the side of the school. He ran to the alley as fast as he could and found the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl chasing Brianna. Jake dragoned up and flew in between Brianna and the Huntsclan.

"Hey trying to start a party without the American Dragon." Said Jake "You run and hide I can handle these two."

Jake heard a noise from behind him and guessed it was the sound of Brianna running away. He was just about to attack when he felt a strong gust of wind from behind him. He turned to see a slender green dragon with yellow spikes and claws, it was a bit smaller but still looked formidable.

"You like?" asked the dragon


	3. Chapter 3 New Apprentice

Ch. 3 New Apprentice

"Are we going to fight or just sit here and stare?" asked the green dragon

"Fight." Said the Hunstgirl as she jumped over Jake and fired at the green dragon. But before Jake could see what happened the Huntsmaster attacked. Jake barely had time to dodge a green rapier, aimed for his heart, that sliced into a dumpster as though it was paper. It was jammed, probably stuck in Friday's meatloaf surprise.

"Uh oh, is your little sword stuck in the dumpster." Said Jake "Are you ready for my new move? I call it the Fireball punch."

Jakes fist automatically caught on fire, Jake moved so fast that his fist left a fiery streak, he connected with the Huntsmasters face. The force was so powerful it knocked off his dragon skull.

"Apprentice we are going." Said the Huntsmaster

"More like running." Said Jake

"Well will meet again." Said the Huntsgirl

Jake changed back to normal he looked back, the green dragon was leaning up against the school breathing heavily. It seemed that it was no match for Rose.

"Who are you?" asked Jake

"Are you always so dense?" asked the Brianna before she changed back to normal

"You're a dragon! That's cool." Said Jake trying to get his cool back "I thought you might have been an oracle or a shape shifter."

"My dad used to be the British dragon. Then he moved to California where he met my mom." Said Brianna

"Why did you move here?"

"Your grandpa said he would train me."

"Well let's hurry and get to the shop."

"What is that?" asked Brianna pointing at the dumpster

"That's just Fridays meatloaf surprise and the surprise happens after you eat it." Replied Jake

"No not that. That." Said Brianna as Jake followed her finger to find it was pointing at the Huntsmasters dragon skull mask

"It looks like the Huntmaster has left us a souvenir. Lets go, I should show this to gramps."

In no time they reached the shop and relayed what just happened to gramps and Fu dog.

"There's a trophy you should not keep kid." Said Fu

"Impressive move young one, where did you learn it?" asked Gramps

"I didn't learn it I invented it. I have been inventing new moves for my enemies." Said Jake

"You are no longer a novice, from here on I will be teaching you more advanced moves." Said Gramps

"Oh yeah. Who da man!" said Jake

"As for you Brianna, you will be my new apprentice." Said Gramps "Jake you will be learning magic, many more advanced martial arts, and training of the brain. Training starts today."

The training was the hardest, most tiring thing Jake had ever done. For the next few weeks the hard training was only getting harder. You'd think Jake would be tired and mad, but it was the complete opposite he was truly happy. He liked the way the training changed him, his body was ripped with muscle and he had grown about five inches, he was only a novice in magic but it was still totally awesome, and his grade were improving rapidly, school was no longer a hard dull boring place to him. Best of all he was getting closer to Brianna.

"That was a hard days training." Said Brianna as she and Jake left gramps shop heading home for the night

"Sure was. My body is so sore, but I'm not complaining this training has made me better at every thing I do." Said Jake

"Yeah you're amazing." Said Brianna they made eye contact and she blushed

"So are you. You have progressed so fast." Said Jake as he stared at the few stars in the sky

"Well here I am." Said Brianna "See you tomorrow."

"Wait Brianna." Said Jake she stopped and turned around

"Yes. What is it?" asked Brianna with a big smile on her face

"I..I was..I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me Saturday night." There Jake said he had been trying to ask her this for the last week

"That would be lovely." Said Brianna

"She you Saturday." Said Jake as Brianna closed the door

Jake walked home with a grin on his face and a bounce in his step.

"**She actually said yes. This is the greatest day of my life.**" Thought Jake


	4. Chapter 4 Date

CH. 4 Date

Jake woke up on Saturday feeling joyous yet nervous at the same time.

"Oh I hope the date goes well and I don't make a fool of myself." Thought Jake as he went down stairs and was me by Hailey

"Where are you going?" asked Hailey

"None of your business. Get out of my way." Said Jake as he pushed her out of the way.

"Why are you dressed so nice and what's that smell?" asked Hailey smelling the strong scent of Jakes cologne "Do you have a date?"

"Shut up and get out of my way." Screamed Jake as he picked her up and threw her in the closet and melted the doorknob with his dragon fire. Jake laughed as he heard her scream and pound on the door screaming to let her out. He hurried and ate breakfast and was off to meet Brianna.

He got to her house fast, he knocked and heard hurrying feet from inside. The door opened and a tall man with brown hair, dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a fine suit, he looks like a friendly man with a big grin on his face, which made him look welcoming.

"You must be Mr. Long. The American Dragon, pleased come in." said the man

Jake entered and sat down on the couch and was joined by Briannas father.

"My names Scott Sekushi. My daughter has told me a lot about you. She really respects you." Said Mr. Sekushi

"She speaks a lot of you also. She told me you used to have a nick name, Spearman, because in your dragon form you have a sharp horn on the top of your snout." Said Jake

"I got that name in China as a boy. That's when I met your grandfather." Said Mr. Sekushi

"You know gramps." Said Jake astonished

"Yes. This was when he was just becoming the Chinese Dragon. Sad thing that happened to the old one." Said Mr. Sekushi

"What happened the Chinese Dragon before gramps?" asked Jake

"He was kidnapped then killed by the Dark Dragon. That is when Lou Shi fought and survived against the Dark Dragon. He was my hero and that I why I asked him to train Brianna." Said Mr. Sekushi

Footsteps could be heard from the stairs he got up went to them, Brianna was coming down in a beautiful green dress looking hot thought Jake.

"You look beautiful." Said Jake

"Thank you. So do you." Said Brianna blushing

"Where will you two be going today?" asked Mr. Sekushi

"First I was thinking we could go to the zoo, then to ELF a nice magical restaurant, then a walk through Central Park." Said Jake

"Sounds sweet." Said Brianna

"Have fun. And be careful." Said Mr. Sekushi

The zoo took awhile, but they saw every animal from aardvarks to zebras.

"Where is ELF?" asked Brianna

"It's in a little alley in the center of town. You have to be a magical creature to see it." Said Jake "So we have to be in dragon form."

They found the alley and nothing was there. Jake looked at Brianna smiled and nodded. They dragoned up and there in front of them were a big door with a troll bouncer and a sign that read Elf. They walked up to the troll.

"Names?" asked the troll

"Jake Long." Replied Jake

"Yes, right through here Mr. Long." Said the troll

Inside of ELF was a centaur with a blue jacket and tie. He gave them a huge smile as they entered.

"The American Dragon what an honor. A real celebrity at ELF." Said the centaur "Show them to their table."

A yellow elf popped out of nowhere and showed them to their table.

"Who told you about ELF?" asked Brianna after they were stuffed of eating

"Fu dog. He said they have the best food and I agree with him." Said Jake they paid the bill and left for the park.

Once at the park they decided to fly instead of walk. It was a great night, the cool air blowing past Jakes face as he flew next to Brianna. They landed on a bridge and stared up at the full moon and Jake remembered the last time he was here during a full moon, the unicorns and the fight with the Huntsclan. Then three beautiful unicorns came out from behind some bushes to get a drink from the creek.

"Beautiful creatures aren't they." Said Brianna

"They are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." Said Jake

Their eyes made contact, she stepped closer.

"It's so cold tonight." Said Brianna as she leaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jake knew it was a lie, dragons could stand the cold, but he knew why she was doing it. He put his arm around her and held her. As they stood holding each other watching the sight before them, Jake thought "This girl is so great I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I truly love her."

But before he could say something, he noticed something out of place, the unicorns. They were gone.

"Come on Brianna we have to go." Said Jake

She did not question, she could here the worriedness in his voice. They took flight as soon as they were off the ground a blast of green energy hit Jake square in the chest. It sent him flying a hundred feet crashing through three trees. The blast temporarily paralyzed him. He sat there looking for Brianna and found her battling the Huntsclan. She was losing.

"Get up. Get up damn it. Move you idiot." Thought Jake couldn't make his body move and that's when Jake remembered magic. He started chanting a spell that would make him mobile. He could move again, he looked up and saw Brianna lying on the ground (still in dragon form) not moving. Jake grabbed a fallen tree and was up and flying, but could he make it in time.

"Time to end this dragon." Said the Huntsmaster as he raised his staffed and aimed it directly at Brianna's chest.


	5. Chapter 5 Tragedy

CH. 5 Tragedy

Jake was flying at speeds he only dreamed of, he was there in seconds. Jake let out a blood-curdling roar and swung tree with amazing strength. It connected with three Huntsmembers and sent them flying over two hundred yards crashing through a couple of benches. He was so fast on the attack that the Huntsmaster barely had time to shift his arm, so that his staff would block the tree. The tree broke his staff and only slowed the attack so it didn't send him flying, but it still connected. Jake could hear the bones breaking in the Huntsmasters body.

"How dare you dragon." Said a small scared voice from behind Jake

Jake looked down at the reflection in the water and saw Rose aiming her staff at Jakes back. He quickly whacked the staff out of her hands with his tail, spun around and lifted her off her feet by the throat.

Ripping off her mask Jake said, "Such a pretty girl should not fight with such an evil group."

Tears appeared in her eyes, which seemed to dull Jakes anger.

"Please don't kill me." Begged Rose

"I'm not going to kill you." Said Jake as he sat her down "Run to your master and leave."

She grabbed her mask and ran like the wind.

"And take your staff with you." Said Jake as he threw her staff after her. She grabbed her staff and her uncle and teleported away.

Jake bent down and lifted Brianna up into his arms.

"Wake up Brianna. Wake up." He held her tightly

"Jake." Said Brianna faintly

"Hold on I can heal some of your injuries." Said Jake

He started chanting the spell for healing and placing his hands over her injuries. After five minutes he was done with everything he could do. Now Brianna was just resting.

"I should take you home." Thought Jake as he bent over to pick her up he saw the Huntsmaster staff lying on the ground "Gramps would want to see this."

Jake barely had enough energy to fly her back to her house. He reached her doorsteps in about twenty minutes. As he landed her door started to open. Briannas father was at the door he saw Brianna grabbed her and rushed her up to her room. Where he laid her on the bed and chanted a spell Jake had never heard. He came back out and asked Jake what had happened. As take told Mr. Sekushi what had happened a look of pure hatred appeared on his face.

"Do you know where the Huntsclan lair is?" asked Mr. Sekushi

"No." lied Jake as he has been there

The look on Mr. Sekushis face changed from anger to worriedness to happiness.

"Thank you for saving my daughter. She I all I have left." Said Mr. Sekushi

"It was my fault she was in danger in the first place." Said Jake

"It was not your fault, the fault belongs only to the Huntsclan. What spell did you use to heal my daughter?" asked Mr. Sekushi

"It was just a level one healing spell." Said Jake

"Hold on one moment I want you to have something." Said Mr. Sekushi as he left the room.

He returned a short while after with a very old looking book.

"This is a very advanced healing spell book." Said Mr. Sekushi as he handed it to Jake "You have great potential. You will be able to heal most ailments and heal them a lot faster. If you ever need help just ask."

"Thank you very much. I must be going now. My mom must be worried sick." Said Jake

Jake was too tired fly so he walked home. When he reached home he found gramps and Fu waiting for him.

"Mr. Sekushi just called and has told us everything you told him." Said Jakes mom

"Impressive victory young one." Said gramps

"Yeah you sure showed them kid." Said Fu dog

"What is that?" asked gramps pointing at the book and broken staff

"It's a advanced healing spell book and the Huntsmasters broken staff. I thought you might want to see it so I brought it with." Said Jake handing the staff to gramps

"You should get some rest young one you had a long night. I will take this back to the shop to study." Said gramps

Jake did not argue he went directly to bed. His rest was an uneasy one, his dreams scared him.

He was in the Huntsclans lair, a mighty fire was burning through everything in its path. Jake could still hear the screams of pain coming from the Huntsmembers burning alive.

"Rose where is Rose." Thought Jake

He searched for her, but before he could find her he found the Huntsmaster dead on the floor with a huge hole going through his chest. Jake jumped as the Huntsmasters eye shot open and grabbed his ankle.

"How do you like your work Jake Long?" Said the Huntsmaster as he laughed an evil laugh

Jake awoke drenched in sweat on the floor.

The next day Jake had a free day of no training with gramps or Fu so he decided to go visit Brianna. He expected to find her in bed resting, but instead found her lifting weights in a spare room that had been turned into a gym.

"She has been in there all day. She's either working off steam or trying to become stronger for revenge. I'll leave you two to talk alone." Said Jake

Jake approached, but it seemed Brianna hadn't noticed him.

"Do you hate me?" asked Jake

The sudden noise seemed to shock Brianna back to reality.

"Oh, hi Jake. I didn't see you come in. Too concentrated on my weights." Said Brianna drying herself off with a towel

"Do you hate me?" asked Jake once again

"Of course I don't hate you. Why would you even ask?" asked Brianna

"Because if I didn't get shot you wouldn't have been injured." Said Jake

"Look at me do I look injured." Said Brianna "My dad is an amazing healer. He healed me in a flash."

"Why are you working out?" asked Jake

"To blow off some steam and become stronger so that next time I don't lose." Said Brianna

"How about I teach you some of the moves I invented." Said Jake

"Alright, lets begin." Said Jake

After about an hour he showed her his moves, she had not yet got them but she was getting better.

"You keep practicing those and soon you'll master them and you'll kick ass." Said Jake

"I'm going to take a shower you can wait for me in my room or go and talk to my dad." Said Brianna

Jake decided to talk with Mr. Sekushi, he found him in his study reading.

"Oh, hello Jake." Said Mr. Sekushi

"Hi Mr. Sekushi." Said Jake "Mr. Sekushi I was wondering if you could help me with the healing spells."

"Of course, shall we begin." Said Mr. Sekushi

Over the next week training with three different masters was hard. Although healing spells came easy to Jake. He had also gotten closer to both Brianna and Mr. Sekushi.

"Your quite an amazing person Jake." Said Mr. Sekushi "You have mastered healing spells in a week."

"Thanks for everything I'll never forget this." Said Jake "I'll repay you some how."

"Alls you have to do is look after my daughter when I'm not around." Said Mr. Sekushi "Do you know what has been taking her so long to get home?"

"She's at my house." Said Jake "I should be heading back it's getting towards dinner time. Bye."

"Bye." said Mr. Sekushi as Jake flew away

At home Jake found Brianna talking to his mom and sister in the kitchen. Jakes mom was the first to notice him.

"Hello sweetie. How's training coming along?" asked Jakes mom

"I've mastered healing spells." Replied Jake

"That's great sweetie." Said Jakes mom

Before anyone could say something a little pixie came in.

"Message for Mr. Jake Long." Said the pixie

"I'm Jake." Said Jake as he took the package and signed the tiny clipboard

Jake ripped open the package and a whit cloud in the shape of gramps head floated in the center of the room.

"Young one, you and Brianna have to come to the shop immediately." Said gramps head before it vanished

They arrived at the shop and found gramps and Fu dog waiting on the roof.

"There is urgent news of a goblin war happening in the skate park at midnight." Said gramps

"You kids have to stop the war. The noise it will make will wake up the entire city." Said Fu

"We can head out now. After I grab my board so I can show my mad skills at the skate park. Yeah!" said Jake

So after stopping at Jakes and picking up two skateboards, so Jake and Brianna could skate together. At the park Jake and Brianna ran into Spud and Trixie.

"Yo Jakey. I haven't seen you in a week other than school." Said Trixie

"Yeah dude its like you're here, but you're not here." Said Spud

"Yeah I know training has been killer. I hardly have any free time." Said Jake

"What are you doing here now?" asked Trixie

"We're on a mission to stop a goblin war." Said Brianna

"There's only one war here and it's street vs. vert and street is the team to beat." Said Spud

"What are you talking about Spudinky?" asked Trixie

"Well let's skate instead of sitting here and talking." Said Brianna

For the next few hours they skated and had the most fun Jake had in weeks. But it had to come to an end, the park was closing.

"Check you later Jakey. Come on Spudinky lets roll." Said Trixie

It was dark out tonight being a new moon. The war was going to start soon so Jake and Brianna waited. In half an hour nothing in one hour nothing, where are the goblins.

"Lets go in and check it out." Said Jake "Dragon up first."

Inside was nothing but empty half pipes and bowls. They started searching for some clue but found none.

"Welcome American Dragon and other less important dragon. Welcome to your death." Said the voice

"Show your self you coward." Said Jake

"All in due time." Said the voice "I am Kurayami Hanta. Which means Dark Hunter. I am the leader of Maho Hanta."

A bright light shone in there face, Jake looked around and saw that they were surrounded. And near the light was a giant cannon aimed directly at Jake.

"Fire the cannon on my count. Five." Said the Dark Hunter

"A lot different than the Huntsclan. You get straight to the point." Said Jake

"Four." Said the Dark Hunter

"Fly Brianna get out of here." Said Jake

She jumped into the air, but was caught by a rope she couldn't get away.

"Three. Two." As lasso came out and caught Jake "One."

The cannon started to hum louder and louder and then there was a roar and a bang. A giant blue beam was heading for Jake, he struggled with the ropes but to no prevail. The beam was about to hit him when a blue dragon with a big horn on its snout intervened and got blasted by the beam killing it instantly. The dragon collapsed in front of Jake and sent a rage through him that made him yank the ropes from the hands of the Hanta Maho members. Mr. Sekushi was dead.

A/N If you like it review and if you have any tips to make it better please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Grave of a Dragon Hero

Ch. 6 Grave of a Dragon Hero

"No!" screamed Brianna

"Power up the cannon. And prepare to fire." Said the Dark Hunter

Jake checked his surroundings. He was not completely surrounded there were multiple openings. He took the closest one shooting a gigantic fireball at four Hanta Mahos, setting them ablaze. Jake ripped off the rope tied to him and attacked the Hanta Mahos holding Brianna. He punched the closest one, using the Fireball Punch, knocking him unconscious. He grabbed another who appeared to be a woman, and threw her through a half pipe. Brianna kicked the last one in the face, she freed herself and ran to Jake.

"Go and get your father. Then fly to gramps shop. I have to destroy the cannon." Said Jake

"Let me help." Said Brianna

"No I told your father I would let nothing happen to you. Now go." Barked Jake

Brianna ran to her father (now in human form) lifted him up and was gone.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the Dark Hunter

The cannon turned on Brianna, rage and fury burned inside of Jake. He flew at the cannon ripping it off the ground and sent it crashing to the ground in a bowl, where he set it on fire. Jake turned his gaze on the Dark Hunter.

"You'll pay." Said Jake as he flew at full speed to the Dark Hunter

"Maybe another time." Said the Dark Hunter before pressing a button on his wrist that teleported him and his members to safety.

"Those bastards will pay." Thought Jake "I have to catch Brianna."

He flew after her, she hadn't gotten far, and he flew to her side and helped her carry her fathers' lifeless body.

"Are you all right?" asked Jake already knowing the answer

"I'll manage. Did you get him?" asked Brianna

"No. That little bitch ran before I could kick his ass. But don't worry next time I'll make sure he pays." Said Jake

They reached gramps shop and quickly brought Mr. Sekushis dead body and laid him on a table.

"What happened?" asked gramps in shock as he saw Mr. Sekushis body on the table

"The entire goblin war was a trap to lure us there. The Dark Hunter had a laser cannon and Brianna and I was captured. He turned the cannon on me and fired. I thought I was going to die, but before the beam hit me Mr. Sekushi got in the way and took the beam. He saved my life, he was a true hero." Said Jake

The room was silent except for Brianna who started crying.

"We have to inform the dragon council. He will be buried at the Hall of Dragons. That is where dragon heroes are buried. Said gramps

"Hey kid what did the Hanta Maho look like?" asked Fu dog

"Well there leader the Dark Hunter was wearing all black except for a silver band on his arm. His mask was a metal silver skull of a beast I have never seen. He had a long black cape and his eyes glowed red. The members were dressed some what the same, but they had no capes and there masks were made of cloth." Said Jake

"I'll call the Dragon Council gramps." Said Fu

"Alright. Jake you should try and comfort Brianna." Said gramps

"How should I? Her father just died." Said Jake

"Let it come from the heart." Said gramps

Jake could think of nothing to say. He was a guy of action, not words. But he had to think of something.

"Brianna I'm sorry about what happened to your dad. It was all my fault, if I hadn't gotten captured your father would never had to sacrifice himself for me, I understand if you hate me." Said Jake

Brianna said nothing she just turned and threw herself into Jake, hugging him. Jake was shocked at first, but held her tightly while she cried in his arms. They stood there holding each other for hours until the Dragon Council arrived. Gramps told them everything that happened.

"We have prepared a burial for Scott Sekushi. We are going to bury him in the Hall of Dragons." Said a woman Jake had never seen before, he guessed she was Changs replacement

Two big men came in the shop holding a coffin, which seemed to be made of gold. They lifted Mr. Sekushis body and laid it in the coffin, they closed the coffin and bowed to Brianna in sympathy before leaving. The council members went to talk to Brianna. Then came and talked to Jake.

"Ms. Sekushi has already told us everything she knew and now you will tell us everything you know." Said the woman Jake did not know

"Who are you?" asked Jake rudely, not liking the way this woman was demanding answers

"I am council member Thora." Said the giant of a woman

Jake relayed everything that happened and after a look of sorrow was on all the members' faces.

"When is the funeral?" asked Jake

"At ten a.m." said the white haired dragon (I don't know their real names, if anybody knows I'm all ears.)

"We have already informed the family members." Said Thora "We hope to see you there."

The council left and Brianna was left there alone.

"Young one you and Brianna should get some rest at your house. I have already called and told your mom everything. Brianna you will be staying at Jakes tonight. Is that all right?" asked gramps

"Yes." Said Brianna

"Hurry home, kids." Said Fu

Jake was walking home with Brianna, he was too nervous to say anything. So instead he wrapped his arm around her and held her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. They reached Jakes house and found his mom waiting outside for them.

"We've set up the spare bedroom for you." Said Jakes mom as they entered the house "Jake you should go up stairs and try and get some rest. Brianna right this way."

Jakes mom led Brianna to the spare bedroom, while Jake went up to his room and lay in bed. He heard his mom come up minutes later. An hour later there was a noise from Jakes door he turned to see Brianna coming into his room.

"What are you doing?" asked Jake

"Just hold me." Said Brianna

She climb into his bed and into his arms. Jake had the best sleep he ever had, he love Brianna. In the morning he awoke before Brianna.

"She looks so beautiful." Thought Jake

Brianna stirred and turned her head she looked into Jakes eyes, they held there fore a minute, before they kissed. It was a great kiss that lasted about a minute. They broke apart and just stared into each others eyes.

"Good morning handsome." Said Brianna

"Good morning beautiful." Said Jake

The morning was a sad one, Brianna was practically at Jakes side the entire day. They all traveled to Draco island for Mr. Sekushis funeral. The Hall of Dragons was huge and already had been half full of people when they arrived. The ceremony was full of people coming up and saying things about Mr. Sekushi. They placed his tomb with the other British Dragons. The rest of the day was a sad one. Back at Jakes house his mom, gramps, and the council were in the kitchen talking about where Brianna was going to stay. Jakes mom was the first to come out of the kitchen with some interesting news.

"Brianna will be staying with us in the spare bedroom." Said Jakes mom "Is that all right with you? They thought it would be better if you stay and still be Lou Shis new apprentice."

"That will be great." Said Brianna

"Mr. Long may we speak with you?" asked Thora

Jake followed them into the kitchen leaving his mom and Brianna behind.

"Lou Shi has told us you are ready for the test." Said the whit haired council member

"What test?" asked Jake

"The test to determine if you are ready to become a full fledged dragon." Said gramps

"The test will take place tomorrow. Be ready this test has failed a lot of hopefuls." Said Thora

A/N; This chapter is a boring one, but always after a boring one there is and exciting one. So stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7 The Test

CH. 7 The Test

It was a cold rainy morning as Jake waited for the members of the Dragon Council in the courtyard under an oak tree. He had to come to Draco Island alone or he wouldn't be aloud to take the test. A door opened on the north side of the courtyard and out came the Dragon Council.

"Follow us Mr. Long." Said the white haired council member (Who I'll now be calling Melchior.)

They left the courtyard and walked to the water.

"Transform into your dragon and stay in dragon form until we tell you other." Said Thora

They all transformed into dragons and took flight. Jake looked at Thora, she was a pink dragon with a very long neck and a long tail.

"We have created a new test. The old test was proving ineffective, dragons who were physically ready but not mentally ready were passing." Said Melchior

They landed on an island about twenty miles away from Draco Island. There was a gigantic sign which read, "Warning: OFF LIMITS ANYBODY CAUGHT ON THIS ISLAND WITHOUT PERMISSION WILL BE PUNISHED SURVERELY." They headed deep into the jungle island, in the center of the island they came to a cliff and in the center of the cliff was a big cave that was so dark you could only see five feet in.

"The task is simple, make it to the other side of this cave. But it's the journey that will prove difficult. And if you complete this it will make you stronger both physically and mentally." Said Thora

"Do you still wish to proceed?" asked Melchior

"Yes." Replied Jake

"Then you may enter. In there you will learn things about yourself, in there you will meet enemies." Said Melchior

Jake stepped into the cave and entered complete darkness. He couldn't see a thing, nor could he hear, speak, feel, or smell. Jakes sense of direction was so off he couldn't tell were he was going, Jake wasn't even sure if he was walking anymore.

"Jake." Said a voice barely louder than a whisper

"Who's there?" Jake tried to ask but he could not speak the words it still sounded as though his thoughts were coming from his head

That's when the Dark Hunter appeared.

"Hello dragon." Said the Dark Hunter

"How did you get here." Demanded Jake as his voice came back

"You brought us here." Said the Dark Hunter

"Us. What us?" asked Jake

The Dark Hunter snapped his fingers and Jake got his answer. He was surrounded by the Huntsclan, the Hanta Maho, ogres, trolls, and Eli Pandaris. They attacked and Jake was in a fight for his life. Pandaris shot spell after spell, Jake jumped into the air and chanted a spell that filled the cave with a thick smoke and he then used his eyes to see their body heat. He flew at Pandaris and used his Fireball Punch and hit Pandaris in the face, the power of the punch was so powerful it made his skull cave in killing him instantly. Jake checked his surroundings and found the ogres searching for him on the far side of the cave. He turned the gas surrounding them into gasoline, using magic, so they were soaked. He then sent a huge fireball, which ignited the gasoline killing the ogres in a huge explosion sending body parts everywhere. Jake let his guard down for a second and that was all the trolls needed, one of them came up and punched Jake in the stomach breaking all his ribs. Another troll came up and grabbed Jake by the tail slamming him into the wall breaking Jakes arm. There was a pause in the fight, seeing as how trolls are extremely dumb, they had lost Jake when they threw him. He took the time to heal all his ailments. As Jake stood up he found a boulder lying next to him he grabbed the boulder and searched his surroundings. The Huntsclan and Hanta Maho were grouped together in a circle as to get a view of 360 degrees so no one could sneak up on them. Jake flew a few feet above the trolls and launched the boulder at the Huntsclan and Hanta Maho. The boulder incapacitated two of the members, the others turned and fired turning the trolls into something that resembled moldy Swiss cheese. Jake flew into the center of the group and he slashed the Huntsmasters throat spraying blood all over Jake, he spun around and broke the Dark Hunters neck before he could do a thing. He grabbed the last member and crushed everything in the mans throat. Then the blood covering Jake vanished his tiredness totally disappeared and once again Jake was left alone and everything was dark.

"Where was Rose?" thought Jake "Does this mean she's not my enemy."

"Jake." Said the voice again

"Who are you? Show yourself." Demanded Jake

"Come to me." Said the voice

Jake could see again, he was in a long narrow tunnel. At the end was a cavern with a lone figure in the center. Jake could not see his face for he wore a cape, but the figure was huge. Jake approached with caution, as he came closer the figure turned and dropped its cloak. Standing in front of Jake was Jake. He was different but Jake could still tell it was himself. He was now pure black with eyes that were blood red, he was now twice the size Jake was he had an evil grin on his face.

"Like you future Jake." Said evil Jake

"I won't turn out like you." Said Jake

"Oh you will once you kill everyone you care about." Said evil Jake as he laughed an evil laugh that would chill anybody's blood

"No." screamed Jake as he jumped at his evil self

It was no good evil Jake easily dodged Jake and punched him in the stomach knocking the air out of his lungs, making him collapse on the ground. Evil Jake was on top good Jake in a flash.

"If you don't believe me let me show you." Said evil Jake

Horrible images flashed through Jakes mind. Images of him burning his mom and dad, of him ripping Hailey's head off, of him cutting Fu dogs' head off with a sword, of him biting his gramps head off, dropping Spud and Trixie off a skyscraper, breaking Roses neck, blowing up Draco Island, and choking Brianna to death. The sights of there deaths enraged Jake, he head butted his evil self and his mind went into a primal state. Jake pounced on his evil self, ripping him to shreds, he bit into his throat, ripped open his chest and ripped his insides to shreds and then ripping off his head. Jake roared in triumph and sent a sixty-foot flame through the air. His mind returned to normal at the sound of footsteps. His head snapped up fast as he prepared to fight instead it was Brianna, in dragon form, walking towards him.

"You have won my love." Said Brianna as she grabbed his hand

She was leading him to the other side of the cavern where there were two tunnels, the tunnels gave off a weird sense.

"I can go no further. You must choose your own path. No one can help." Said Brianna

"The right tunnel." Said the voice in Jakes head

Jake walked down the right tunnel, immediately the voice filled his head, it was going so fast he could barely make the words out.

"Revenge… Destroy your enemies… Make them pay… Do anything for the one you love… After that Jake couldn't decipher the rest. As Jake walked he realized who the voice was, it was himself. The next thing Jake knew he was stepping out into sunlight and the dragon council was applauding.

"You passed." Said Melchior

They all shook his hand and congratulated him for passing.

"If you were not ready you would have ended up were you began." Said Thora

"And now we give you this." Said Melchior as he handed Jake a gold medallion with a dragon's head on the front and on the back it read American Dragon Jake Long.

"This dragon medallion will allow you special accommodations." Said Thora "If you are in need of shelter show this to any magical creature hotel and you will be taken care of."

As Jake examined it, it disappeared into thin air.

"Where did it go?" asked Jake

"Call it." Said Melchior

Jake stuck out his hand and said "Medallion." The medallion appeared in Jakes hand, "Be gone." And the medallion disappeared.

"Do you know who the voice in your head was?" asked Melchior

"It was me." Said Jake

"Correct. It was so to see if you could choose the right path." Said Melchior

"Now let us return to Draco." Said Thora

As they reached Draco Island fireworks and dragons breath read, "Congrats Jake."

When Jake landed he was surrounded by friends and family. Everybody shook his hand and congratulated. They all walked over to the courtyard were a table had been set covered with delicious foods. There was a huge celebration in Jakes honor. Someone tapped Jakes shoulder and he turned to find Brianna. Jake signaled for her to follow, it was hard to find a place where they can be alone. Jake flew on to the roof and in the sky they found a rainbow that still hung in the air from this mornings rain.

"What was the test like? What did you do?" asked Brianna

So Jake told her everything that went on in the cave. Jake looked into her eyes once he finished. She had scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Jake looked down at Brianna and placed his hand on her cheek. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. Their faces began to draw closer and closer. They could feel each other's shallow breathing rush over their faces. They both closed their eyes as their lips connected in a love filled kiss. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime, the feeling of Briannas tongue, but even though it seemed a life time it was over to soon. Joy filled Jake, the love he felt for Brianna gave him the strength, and he felt like he could take on anything.

Jake got up the courage and said "I love you Brianna. More than anything in the world. I would give you anything."

"I love you too. But I ask for only one thing and that is you." Said Brianna

"I'm yours baby. You're stuck with me till the day I die." Said Jake

Jake had a question he wanted to ask but did not know how to ask it.

"What is it?" asked Brianna

"Do you hate the Huntsclan? Do you want revenge?" asked Jake

"That question came out of nowhere. But yes I do. I want revenge." Said Brianna

Jake had a serious look on his face.

"Like I said I'll give you anything. I can take you to them, I can help you get your revenge." Said Jake

A/N; How's that for a chapter? Please review. And I will update soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Taking the Fight to Them

Ch. 8 Taking the Fight to Them

It was a dark cold night as Jake and Brianna flew over the rooftops.

"Are you sure you want this? After this there's no turning back." Warned Jake

Brianna thought for a while then said, "Yes, lets do this."

"This is the one." Said Jake "On my count. Three. Two. One."

Roses POV

Rose was in her room pacing, she had been thinking about the American Dragon the last week or so.

"He knows who I am, now he'll find me and kill me." Thought Rose "But he has always shown me kindness and mercy. He saved me from the avalanche and again in the park he could of snapped me like a twig. I have always showed him hate and anger. I was born into this, it's my destiny."

She heard footsteps coming from outside.

"Only if there was no Huntsclan. Then destiny wouldn't matter." Thought Rose

There was a knock that broke Roses concentration. She answered the door to find her uncle.

"I'm gathering the Huntsclan." Said the Huntsmaster

Half and hour later at the meeting, Roses thoughts were else where she was hearing nothing the Huntsmaster was saying.

"I cannot hate him. There's something about him, something familiar." Thought Rose "I can't kill him, I wont kill him."

"Rose are you listening?" asked the Huntsmaster

But before she could answer there was an explosion and the south wall was gone.

Jakes POV

Jake and Brianna flew into roaring with passion for the fight. Jake sent a huge fireball crashing into the hunts staffs, blowing them into pieces.

"An attack. Kill the dragons." Shouted the Huntsmaster

Three Huntsmembers charged Jake weaponless, before they could attack Jake Brianna intercepted them.

"Remember fight to kill." Said Jake

Brianna just nodded as she grabbed the first Huntsmember and threw him head first into the brick wall breaking his neck. She grabbed the next one with her tail and threw him into the air, on his return trip she kicked him snapping his back in half. The next one got by her and headed for Jake. Jake jumped into doing a summersault flip bringing down his heel and crushing the mans skull. Jake flew at the next member, using magic to make his claws grow longer and sharper, he cut the mans chest open splattering blood across the floor. Brianna was handling the last few Huntsman, Jake noticed only two other figures Rose and the Huntsmaster.

"Attack apprentice." Commanded the Huntsmaster

Rose froze and looked from Jake to the Huntsmaster then back to Jake. He could see the fear, the sadness, and the tears. Jake could sense the confliction inside of Rose. She started to back away when Brianna came from behind and knocked her unconscious. The Huntsmaster charged Brianna.

"No." said Jake calmly as he grabbed a brick and hurled it, knocking the Huntsmaster into the wall

The Huntsmaster recovered and jumped into the air and grabbed a sword off the wall.

"I'm going to kill you." Said Jake as he transformed back into a human "But first I want you to see the face of your killer, his true face."

"Your Roses little friend." Said the Huntsmaster "I can't believe she was stupid enough to befriend a dragon and not know it."

"Let me show you some magic." Said Jake as he grabbed a piece of wood and started chanting

The piece of wood was changing. It became cold and hard, its rough surface became smooth and flame red. As Jake stopped chanting the sword in his hand started glowing in the fire brighter than the fire around it.

"I call it the Dragon Sword." Said Jake

The Huntsmaster charged raising his sword and slashed but was too slow for Jake. He dodges to the left and gets in front of the Huntsmaster stabbing him in the chest, as Jake slid the sword out the Huntsmasters chest exploded sending flesh and blood everywhere, it left a big hole in his chest like Jake saw in his dream. Jake used magic to clean the blood off his clothes and face and with another spell the Dragon sword vanished. He dragoned up and walked over to Rose, who was peacefully asleep.

"What do we do with her?" asked Brianna "It was easy to see that she was not are enemy."

Jake lifted her into his arms and said "Gramps will know what to do with her."

"You should hurry before the fire reaches the bombs." Whispered Rose

"What?" asked Brianna

"Lets go." Said Jake

As they flew off the remains of the Huntslair exploded.

"I can't believe you're the American Dragon Jake." Said Rose

"Just rest, you're safe now." Said Jake

As they flew off into the night Jake thought "What else will happen now."

A/N; Sorry it took so long. Its been finished for a few days, but I've real busy. If you like the story please review, I love to get reviews.


	9. Chapter 9 Taken in the Night

CH. 9 Taken in the Night

Take took Rose to his house, not knowing where else, as he landed on the roof he found gramps and Fu waiting.

"What happened?" asked gramps

"We destroyed the Huntsclan and their lair." Said Jake not able to say he killed or murdered anyone

"Where did Rose come from?" asked Fu

"She was the Huntsgirl. But when the fight broke out she did not want to fight. She is not are enemy. We couldn't leave her there to die." Said Brianna

"Did you know Jake?" asked gramps wisely

"Yes I did. I didn't tell because she was my friend and I knew if you knew you make me stop seeing her." Said Jake "Are you angry?"

"No, if I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing. Well take her inside she will have to stay here for the night." Said gramps

"She can stay in my room and I can sleep on the couch." Said Jake

"No she can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Said Brianna as she winked at Jake

"All right then take her in." Said gramps

Inside they laid Rose to rest and decided that they will find out what to do with Rose later, tonight they should get some rest.

An hour later Jake laid in his bed after seeing gramps and Fu off, when he heard a noise from outside his door. He heard the door creak and slightly open and some slip in. before he knew it someone was on top of him as hair that smelled of honey and rose petal lips touch his.

Brianna

Jake fell asleep holding Brianna in his arms wishing that moment would last forever.

Morning came with an "Ahem" Jake looked up to find his mom looking sour standing tapping her foot.

"What's the matter?" asked Jake

"What's the matter. The matter is I find my 14 year old son in bead with his girlfriend." Screamed Jakes mom

"Nothing happened Ms. Long." Said Brianna "Jake just held me."

"Yeah mom we just slept in the same bed. Its no big deal." Said Jake

His mom said nothing she just looked shocked then nodded and left them alone.

"What does that mean?" asked Brianna

"It means she understands and that she trusts us." Said Jake as he kissed her "Good morning."

Jake came down stairs an few minutes later to find his mom serving Brianna and Rose some pancakes. Rose looked up as Jake entered, he did not make eye contact but just sat down next to Brianna.

"So Rose when did you find out you were a member of the Huntsclan?" asked Mrs. Long

"Just a year ago. My parents sent me to live with my uncle so I could start training. I was born in New York, but my parents and I moved to Britain I just moved back a little more than a year ago. How long have you been the American dragon, Jake?" asked Rose

"A little over a year I was just an apprentice studying under gramps. Just last week I became a full fledged dragon." Said Jake "Brianna has taken my place, studying under gramps."

"So Rose when my father gets here he will talk about finding a place for you to live permanently." Said Mrs. Long "Can you think of any place you can stay?"

"Well I have an aunt on my mothers side so she doesn't know anything about Huntsclan. I will be in good hands, she has always been my favorite relative." Said Rose

"What about your parents?" asked Brianna

"They're dead. They died when I became Huntsgirl in a car crash." Said Rose tears appearing in her eyes

"I'm sorry." Said Jake "Did you like your uncle?"

"No. I always suspected he was behind my parents' death. I'm actually happy he out of my life, he always made me do mad things." Replied Rose

"Where does she live?" asked Mrs. Long

"She lives in New Jersey. Its still close to NYC, so I wont have to start over in a new school or anything. So Jake, how long have you and Brianna been going out?" Asked Rose

At that question, Brianna's foot that had been rubbing Jakes leg all morning, kicked his shin in shock. Brianna looked at Jake with a questioning stare. Jake could tell what it meant "Did you tell her?"

"How did you know?" asked Mrs. Long

"Every minute they look into each others eyes." Said Rose

"For about a few weeks. When you attacked us in central park that was are first date. It was great up until you attacked us." Said Brianna

"Sorry about that. Really I am and thanks for not killing me Jake." Said Rose

Fu and gramps arrived shortly after breakfast, making Jake and Brianna leave while he talked to Rose about where she'll live. Brianna and Jake decided to go to the skate park with Spud and Trixie.

"Yo, Jakie what have you been up to?" asked Trixie

"Nothing much. Brianna and I destroyed the Huntsclan." Said Jake with a shrug

"Dude totally awesome. Wait what about Rose?" asked Spud

"She knows everything. She is no longer a member of the Huntsclan she is now an alley." Said Jake "Right now gramps and Fu are talking to her about finding her a permanent place to stay."

They all skated through the entire day. Doing noting but hanging out and having fun.

"How I long for days like these." Thought Jake

Around ten at night they decided to head home and see what the deal was.

"So have you decided where Rose is going to stay?" asked Jake

"She will be staying at her aunts starting tomorrow." Was all gramps would say then he left

"Where is she now?" asked Brianna

"She is up on the roof." Said Mrs. Long

"I'm off to bed." Said Jake

"I'm going to talk to Rose." Said Mrs. Long as she added sourly "Goodnight. And sleep separately."

"Go and sleep in my room Brianna." Said Jake

"Alright. Sleep tight." Said Brianna as she lightly kissed him

In about an hour Jake heard the door to the roof open and close and Rose came down stairs. As she silently slipped into the shoe room Jake heard a noise out of place, it was a tiny humming sound coming from the fireplace. Jake jumped off the couch and dragoned up in an instant, not wanting to be caught of guard so he set up spells around the house, so if anyone tried to break in a strange noise only a dragon can hear. He ran up stairs and found that Brianna was already awake and so was Hailey.

"Go to mom Hailey." Said Jake

"No you're not the boss of me. What is that noise anyway?" asked Hailey

"It's a spell to wake any dragon when some one is trying to break in. Now go and protect mom and dad." Said Jake

Hailey nodded and ran to her mom and dads room. Jake then put a spell on his parents' bedroom door so they wouldn't hear what was about to happen. They went down stairs and found four men and a boy standing in the living room.

"Well if it isn't the Hanta Maho. What do you think you are doing?" roared Jake

"Well look who it is, it's the American dragon and his little girlfriend." Said the Dark Hunter

"This is the American dragon, how pathetic. How could he defeat the Huntsclan?" said the boy

"Let me show you." Said Jake

The boy stepped forward but was stopped by the Dark Hunter.

"The American dragon is more than a match for you." Said the Dark Hunter "You must excuse my Kurayami Deshi, he is so young and inexperienced."

"Let me guess Kurayami Deshi means dark apprentice." Said Jake

The Dark Hunter laughed maniacally, "It seems you know so much about us."

With that he snapped his fingers and three more men came out of the shoe room holding an unconscious Rose. The sight enraged Jake he leaped at the Dark Hunter, but before he touched the Dark Hunter his Dark Apprentice intervened. He tried to kick Jake in the stomach, but Jake spun around and smacked the Dark Apprentice in the chest ripping his shirt leaving strands of the cloth on Jakes tail.

"Good bye dragon." Said the Dark Hunter as he pushed a button teleporting himself, the other members and Rose.

"No." roared Jake

A/N; So there it is. I'm already working on Ch. 10 Lost. But that is all I can say. Pleased R&R


	10. Chapter 10 Lost

**Ch. 10 Lost**

An hour after Rose was taken.

"What are we going to do?" asked Fu

"We are going to save Rose." Said Jake

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked gramps

"With Fu." Said Jake holding up the scraps of the Dark Apprentices uniform that stuck to his tail

"Gotcha kid. Let me just give it a big whiff." Said Fu taking the cloth and smelling it up and down "I've got one word for this kid deodorant."

"So can you find him?" asked Jake

"Yeah, he smells of the docks. We go there and I will be able to find him." Said Fu "It'll also give me a chance to use my new fighting crime suit."

An hour later they were at the docks with Jake, gramps, Brianna, and Fu. Fu was dressed in a suit that reminded Jake of the Huntsclans uniforms. He said there were pockets which he hid many potions.

"Here we are, I can smell him here. Dock number 13." Said Fu

"Lets go. Be silent and don't attack until I give the sign." Said gramps

They crept through the night and gramps stationed them strategically around the old abandoned warehouse. Jake was at the back of the warehouse he was watching through an old dirty window. From there he could see Rose tied to a chair and the Hanta Maho questioning her.

Jake sat there waiting for gramps signal, when they started chanting and a vortex started to open. Then there was a huge explosion and the signal had been sent. Jake ripped open the wall and flew at the closest member, using his tail to knock him off the second floor. The vortex was the size of a minivan and started sucking things into it. Brianna was battling two members off to the side and gramps was battling the Dark Hunter and two other members, there was only one person protecting and it was the Dark Apprentice. Jake took the opportunity and struck he jumped down and grabbed the boy from the back of his neck and threw him into some boxes. He went to Rose and cut the ropes that held her, once free she pulled the tape off her mouth.

"It's a trap Jake you have to run." Said Rose

"What kind of trap?" asked Jake

"There going to send you into the portal." Said Rose

"Brianna take Rose and get out of here." Said Jake to Brianna who had just came to his side

"But what about you?" asked Brianna

"I have to go and get gramps and Fu. Now go." Said Jake

She grabbed Rose and flew out through the hole Jake had made. He turned and saw that behind the boxes was a strange cannon, not like the one that killed Mr. Sekushi, this one was a lot smaller. The one operating the cannon was the Dark Apprentice and he was aiming the cannon at gramps. Jake ran at the Dark Apprentice but was knocked aside by a piece of steel. The Dark Apprentice fired the cannon and an orange beam shot and hit gramps in the chest. It did not kill him but instead made him immobile the Dark Apprentice controlled gramps to move into the portal.

"No." roared Jake as he flung himself at the Dark Apprentice and bit into his right shoulder spilling blood everywhere

The Dark Apprentice howled in pain fell to the floor in pain. Jake grabbed the controls of the cannon and fired them at the chanting members sending them into the vortex. As he did the vortex closed, leaving only Jake, Fu, the Dark Hunter, and the Dark Apprentice crying on the floor.

"Good bye dragon." Said the Dark Hunter as he pushed two buttons on his wrist

As he pushed the second one he and the Dark Apprentice teleported away, the first button set off a timer to a bomb.

"Come on Fu dog lets get out of here." Said Jake as he grabbed Fu and flew off through the hole that gramps had made

As he flew off the warehouse explode sending burning debris flying everywhere. Jake had trouble dodging the debris but managed to not drop Fu. He caught up with Brianna and Rose about three miles away, heading towards the shop.

"What happened? Where is Lou Shi?" asked Brianna

Jake did not answer he was too sad and mad to talk.

"The Hanta Maho sent him to a different plain. I heard the Dark Hunter tell gramps that the vortex led to the dark plain. Little is known of the dark plain, alls we know is that it's the most dangerous plain." Said Fu

"How are we going to save him?" asked Brianna

"Well we need a powerful magic book that contains the spell to open the portal. The only place I could think of that would have such a powerful spell would be at Eli Pandaris pad." Said Fu

"So then we are going to have to break into Pandaris' pad and steal the book." Said Jake "So who's coming?"

"I am. He is my master and I will do anything to save him." Said Brianna

"He is my best friend do you even need to ask." Replied Fu

"He got lost trying to save me, so I'm going to help save him." Said Rose

"We will go tomorrow night. So get some rest because this will be tough. Fu go and get Spud and Trixie give them a power boost, if you know what I mean." Said Jake

"I gotcha kid." Said Fu

Jake dropped off Fu at the shop and headed home. He increased the spells around his house and then went up to his room and went up to his room where Brianna was waiting for him.

"How do you expect to get inside of Pandaris' tower? Fu dog told me he already knows your face and is one of the most powerful wizards he's ever seen." Said Brianna

"I have the element of surprise. And also I wont be alone, two dragons, a ninja, and a magical dog. Pandaris doesn't even know about my new skills or probably not even about you. I have learned to use magic and have made amazing spells. I have also made spells for breaking into magical places. Pandaris doesn't stand a chance." Said Jake "Believe in me and believe in yourself."

Brianna did not question him anymore, but just laid there worried in Jakes arms.

In the morning Jake woke before Brianna so he left without waking her and headed to the roof thinking he could get some training in. He was astound to find Rose

"Hi, I just came up to train." Said Rose

"So did I. Why don't we train together?" asked Jake

"Alright." Said Rose as she went into a martial arts stance

She jumped at Jake and tried to kick him, but he easily blocked her kick and grabbed her ankle throwing her to the ground.

"To slow. You're to quick to attack, you must think strategically and plan out your attack." Said Jake

She got up dusted herself off and went back into her stance watching Jake. She leaped and started throwing punches and kicks, but could not land a finger on Jake. He would dodge every one of her attacks and usually with one move send her to the ground. They sparred for an hour before they decided to call it quits.

"You are an amazing fighter." Said Rose

"So are you. It's just my training as a dragon has made me stronger and faster than any human." Said Jake

The rest of the day went along without anything interesting happening. It was close to midnight and they gathered at the shop.

"So does everybody know what there doing?" asked Jake

They all nodded in agreement. Jake could see the doubt in there eyes and understood what they where feeling.

"Don't worry I have everything covered." Said Jake

"I've got these suits for Rose, Spud, Trixie, and myself. They will be useful when we sneak in to Pandaris tower." Said Fu holding up a black suit that looked like the Huntsclans outfit, but all black.

They left the shop and headed for the manhole. From there they headed to a secret entrance to Padaris tower.

"All right Jakey. We're going to are thing." Said Trixie

"Remember, you have to be silent." Said Jake

"Don't worry Jake. We'll be quiet as a slug." Said Spud

They snuck into the tower through the secret entrance where they found themselves inside a parking garage.

"Ok, from here we go to the library and then we have to find the secret entrance. Where he keeps the magical books." Said Fu

They found an elevator at the other end of the parking garage.

"Lets hope Spud and Trixie have gotten to the security room." Said Fu

He approached the door and it automatically opened

"Yo, Jake when the door opens go straight and take the third left and then the second right. It will be the first door on the right. We'll meet you there." Said Spud

The door opened and there was no movement outside.

"Lets go." Said Jake

They ran out and were about to take the third left when Jake heard footsteps, he stopped them and used magic to see around the corner where three trolls were approaching. Jake jumped out and punched the first troll in the throat and jump kicked the second in the head, not wanting to kill them. The third jumped at Jake but was tackled by Brianna and beaten unconscious.

Jake jumped over there bodies and ran to the library. The library was huge, three stories tall and was bigger then the gym at Jakes school. Standing next to the fireplace, decorated with dragons, was Spud and Trixie.

"What took you? We've been waiting." Said Trixie

"Just a pest problem. Have you found the secret entrance?" asked Jake

"Yeah. Its right here." Said Spud as he grabbed the dragons' tail and the fire extinguished and the back wall opened up to show a smaller darker room. Old books and potions lined the walls and a giant mirror.

"Good we'll need a flat smooth surface to create a portal." Said Fu

"How are going to find the book?" asked Rose

"The book should be old. Really old and written in a strange language." Said Fu

"Do you see that Fu?" asked Jake pointing to a black book that was glowing

"See what? Alls I see is books." Said Fu

"I see it." Said Brianna "That book is glowing."

"Maybe it is your dragon eyes." Said Fu

He grabbed the book and flipped through it.

"This is the book. Here the spell." Said Fu

They stationed themselves around the mirror and started chanting the spell and the mirror started glowing.

"Now we need blood." Said Fu

Jake lifted his hand a cut his wrist and let a few drops of blood fall before he used magic to heal it. As the drops of blood landed the mirror started to swirl and such things in.

"All right Fu bring the book with you. We will need the spell to return." Said Jake

Fu slipped the book inside the book in his uniform and they all jumped into the portal and into the unknown.

A/N; Sorry it took so long, but here it is. And soon to come Ch. 11 Ekaj. R&R


	11. Chapter 11 Ekaj

**Sorry for taking so long I have had computer problems but the next chapter will come sooner.**

**CH. 11 Ekaj**

Inside the portal Jake could see strange images like a destroyed Draco island and a small forest before Jake hit the ground there was a strange glitch in the portal first he could see his friends then they were gone. He hit the ground hard and had the wind knocked out of him, he looked up and found himself in the barren wasteland he just saw in the portal.

"Who goes there?" said a familiar voice

"I am Jake." Said Jake

"And I am Brianna." Said Brianna

"Are there any others?" asked the voice

Jake looked around he and Brianna were alone

"Are you friend or foe to magical creatures?" asked the ruff voice

"As you can see," said Jake sitting up as a dragon "we are friends."

"Then you are safe among us." Said the voice

Magical creatures started to appear everywhere. They started helping Jake and everyone stand.

"Where do you come from?" asked a white dragon walking from the center of the group

Jake recognized him. It was the dark dragon, but he was white and different. He had a wide smile and kind eyes.

"Hello friends. I am known as the Bright dragon, friend to everyone." Said the dark dragons counterpart "Where do you come from?"

"We are from America." Said Brianna

"Where is this America you speak of?" asked a white haired centaur from the back of the group

"It is a far off distant land." Said Jake "Where are we now?"

"On the isle of Ocard, where we magical creatures live." Said the centaur

"Why are you here?" asked the Bright dragon politely

"Some one close to us was taken and we are here to rescue him." Said Jake

"We had heard he had taken a magical creature prisoner." Said the Bright dragon

"Who is he?" asked Brianna

"This Dark king." Said the Bright dragon

"Who is the Dark king?" asked Brianna

"This America must be far if you don't know who the Dark king is." Said the centaur

"The Dark king is a dark and corrupt powerful man who runs all the known world. He hates all magical creatures, he is evil and lives in Acirema in a giant black castle. His face, name, his anything is unknown, one night five years ago there was an attack by him and a small group of people known as his Council. The attack only lasted 48 hours, in that time they conquered the world and destroyed half of it." Said the Bright dragon "There have been rumors that he has captured a dragon. He is being held prisoner at the castle."

"We must go and rescue him." Said Jake

"Before you go you must promise me one thing you will not betray us and start a war." Said the Bright dragon

Roses POV 

Rose awoke in a small clearing surrounded by trees and rubble, the only sound was the sound of running water from a small stream near by. As she became aware of her surroundings she noticed that Jake, Brianna, and Spud nowhere to be seen. Fu was unconscious on the ground starting to rouse and Trixie was asleep in a bush also starting rouse.

"Jake. Brianna. Spud. Where are you?" screamed Rose

"Yo, Spud you better get your butt over here right now before I…" but Trixie never finished for at that second Spud fell out of a tree and landed right on her.

"Get off me you ass." Screamed Trixie

"Sorry my underwear got caught on a branch and gave me a mega wedgie." Said Spud as he pulled his underwear out of his ass

"Where is Jake and Brianna?" asked Fu

"I think that glitch in the portal separated us." Said Rose

"Well we must find him anyway, they could be anywhere. So we have to start looking now it could take awhile." Said Fu

Just then Rose heard a noise coming from the bushes and went to check on it. As she approached a man fell from a tree and grabbed her, holding his gun to her head. She couldn't escape, four more men jumped from the bushes guns aimed at the others.

"Freeze. The king said some stragglers might have escaped when he killed them." Said the cop holding Rose

With that they were all knocked unconscious and taken prisoner.

Jakes POV 

Jake and Brianna had just exited the magical elevator that led to Ocard Island, which had been shut down to keep the Dark king out. The subway station had been destroyed and the subway itself lay on its side with scorch marks and huge gashes that had been caused by sharp claws.

"What has happened here?" asked Brianna

"It seems in this dimension evil rules. Remember what the Bright dragon said the Dark king hates magical creatures, so we have to be in human form." Said Jake dragoned down

As they were leaving the subway station, Jake didn't know what to expect. All of the buildings looked abandoned there wasn't a person on the street, some buildings had been destroyed.

"Lets go we have to find the others." Said Jake

They wandered the city streets for hours not finding a single soul. Once they came closer to the center of town people were starting to appear from house and horse drawn carts in a straight line headed south full of food and other necessities.

"Where are the carts headed?" Brianna asked a woman

"To the Dark castle they are the annual offerings to the king." Said the woman "I think the king will be happy with the offering, after capturing a dragon, rebels, and a talking dog."

"Did you say talking dog?" asked Jake

Jake and Brianna hid themselves under a cart full of corn, Jake used magic to make them invisible. They traveled for about five miles before they came to a stop and a guard checked the cart. Inside Jake and Brianna slid out , still invisible, and made there way behind a statue. "Now lets steal some guard uniforms." Said Jake He and Brianna made there way to a being watched by two guards. Jake jumped out and knocked both the guards out. They stripped them of there clothes, armor, and weapons. The clothing was a little big for Brianna, but not for Jake, he had grown nearly a foot since she met him. They walked the dark corridors looking for some clue to where to find there friends, instead they found themselves on a balcony overlooking the thrown room were the king sat waiting impatiently. The king did not seem all that great he wasn't big, he had no armor or anything you picture a king to wear. Instead the king wore a black suit made of a material that look like silk yet different and a huge cape made entirely out of griffin feathers. There was no crown on his head but instead a skull, which seamed to be a mutated humans skull. As they watched the king an alarm rang through out the castle. Roses POV 

Rose awoke to find herself inside a dungeon cell shackled to the wall her comrades were chained along side her.

"Finally you guys are waking. I thought I would have to listen to your snoring all day." Said Fu dog

"Where are we?" asked Trixie

"We're inside a dungeon in a huge black castle. Those cops dragged us here, its been about three hours and no one has come to see us." Said Fu dog

"We have to get out of here. You heard the cops there is a dark king, so he must be evil." Said Rose as she struggled against her chains

"Hey you in there shut up." Yelled a guard

But as he spoke a man burst through the door wielding a giant sword and with a swipe decapitated the guard.

"Does anyone need a hero." Said the man

This guy wore bright shinning armor, now stained in blood, and had wavy long blonde hair. As Rose took a closer look she noticed something familiar about the man, it was Brad.

"Brad, what are you doing here?" asked Rose

"Brad, who is Brad? I'm Darb and shinning night." Said Darb

"Darb, I told you not to kill anyone." Said a second man from the door way

This man looked like a hippy. He had a long beard and un-groomed hair. He wore a huge white cloak and had a huge wooden staff. The stranger thing was it was Pandaris. And with a wave of his hand they all dropped to the ground with a thud.

"I am Siradnap. And this buffoon is Darb." Said Siradnap

"We are here to rescue you." Said Darb

"Dang you are fizzine." Said Trixie

"What? Who are you?" asked Darb

"Yo this is Mama Trixie." Said Trixie "I'm just trying to hit you up."

But Darb had totally ignored her and had walked over to help Spud off the ground.

"What might you name be?" asked Darb

"Hey I'm Spud. Whoa awesome sword." Said Spud

"Well if you ever want I can teach you to use it." Said Darb

He stepped forward and hugged Spud. From the side Rose could see Darbs hands go down and rub Spuds ass.

"Whoa dude. Playing the wrong tune." Said Spud "I'm like hard rock and you're like R & B."

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I beg for you forgiveness." Said Darb

"It's cool, when I see something sweet I cant keep my hands off it." Said Spud

"This place is giving Mama Trixie the creeps, lets bounce." Said Trixie

As Darb opened the dungeon door an alarm went off.

"Darb lead the others out of the castle and to HQ. I'll hold off the guards now go." Said Siradnap as he raised his hand and lights flew out of his hands as Rose and the others ran off

Jakes POV 

The alarm seemed to anger the Dark king. He snapped his fingers and five figures, who dressed somewhat like him appeared at his side.

A voice rang out through the throne room, "Capture them, but try not to kill them." Said the king

And with that the five figures were gone.

Roses POV 

"Where are we going?" asked Rose

"To the courtyard. Where Siradnap set up a tunnel to safety." Said Darb

In about ten minutes they reached the courtyard that had been surrounded by statues of the king and smaller statues of the Council. Unconscious soldiers lay on the ground all over and at the far wall there was a man-sized portal. As they started to enter an ear splitting scream was heard from some were deep inside the castle.

Jakes POV 

The five figures returned dragging a man in blood stained robes and a long beard and untidy hair. Jake couldn't see the mans face but could tell he was afraid and in pain. They brought the man before the king and dropped him on the ground. The man tried to stand but and unseen force knocked him back down to his knees in a bowing position. Shackles fell from the ceiling and clamped around the mans wrists.

"Tell me Siradnap. Where is the rebel head quarters?" asked the king

"I'll never tell you." Said the man as he spit at the kings feet

Jake could see the mans face when he spit, it was Pandaris.

"Your mind might be trained to keep your secrets hidden, but with some torture I will find them out." Said the Dark king

"You'll have to kill me first." Said Siradnap

The king raised his palm and a bottle of glowing dark potion of which Jake knew not, appeared in his hand. The king walked over and grabbed Siradnaps forcing him to open his mouth and drink all the potion.

"I don't need you that buffoon knight will lead my spy. Now you will die." Said the Dark king with a laugh

Siradnap started to groan with pain as tears rolled down his cheeks and into his beard. He started to shake violently and scream in agony as the tears turned to blood.

"Can you feel the potion working it way to your heart. Feel the pain that course through every inch of your body." Said the king still laughing

Then Siradnap let out an earsplitting scream as a strange sound was emitting from with in him. Then his chest exploded spraying blood all over the king and his skull mask.

The king let out a horrible laugh that enraged Jake, as Brianna silently cried next to Jake.

"How pathetic and they say he was the strongest rebel. Bring me and new mask and the rest of you leave except the Council." Said the king

As the others left a Council member returned with a new skull mask for the king. The king checked that everyone was gone before he removed his mask. Jake was speechless and he couldn't even breathe he felt like he was going to faint, for the king was some one Jake knew, it was himself.


	12. Chapter 12 A Spy

**Ch. 12 A Spy**

Rose, Fu, Spud, and Trixie had been following Darb for an hour, they ran as fast as they could trying to put as much distance between them and the castle. They were about ten miles away when they decided to stop and take a break at a lonely collapsed building.

"We can stop here for some rest. It's still quite a few miles away." Said Darb

"Who is your leader?" asked Fu

"Are leader is a powerful warrior and a wise leader. She may be young, but she is great and powerful." Said Darb

"How old is she?" asked Rose

"She is eight years-old." Said Darb with a look of embarrassment

"Hahahahahahahahaha. Not only is your leader a girl but also she is only eight. How do you expect to beat the Dark king when your leader cant even drink, drive, smoke, or is knee high." Laughed Fu

"We will destroy the Dark king just wait and see." Said Darb

"Who is the Dark king?" asked Rose

"The Dark king is the evil ruler of this land. He is a dark and some say psychotic man, he has ruled unjust and slaughters many." Said Darb "No one knows who he is or where he came from, but we do know he needs to be stopped."

"You'll never stop him with such a pathetic leader." Said Fu

"How dare you speak of leader that way." Said Darb drawing his sword as if preparing to do battle Fu

"You better put that toothpick away before you poke someone's eye out." Said Fu pushing Darbs sword away

"What's that noise?" asked Rose

"Yeah it sounds like we at the tracks." Said Trixie

"They cant have assembled that fast, not with Siradnap being there. Unless…" said Darb as he started to ramble on incoherently with tears appearing in his eyes

Rose ran to find out what was causing the noise. About ten miles away from them, across the barren field, was a long black line Rose thought to be people marching. They were heading straight towards them. Rose was about to head back in when she saw two small figures flying above the people, she couldn't see what they were, but knew they meant trouble to someone.

"There's a line of people dressed in black, some are on horse and they are heading are way. There is also two figures in the sky above the people, some miles back." Said Rose

"Two figures. What did they look like?" asked Darb

"I don't know they are to high to tell. We should get going and now." Said Rose

"Yeah lets get headed to your headquarters." Said Trixie

"Yeah at least there we will be a little more safe." Said Spud

"We're not far we should get there in a few minutes. So we can worn leader and prepare for battle." Said Darb

**Jakes POV**

"Do you see anything up ahead?" asked Brianna

"A small group is heading toward a cliff with a waterfall. It seems to be them, lets catch up, but stay to the clouds so that the army wont spot us." Said Jake

They flew through the night sky in a hurry to reach their friends. Thoughts of the events that transpired since he arrived in this strange dimension, Jake was scared to think what would happen next.

**Roses POV**

Darb let them to a lush forest where they spent 15 minutes walking through a maze of bushes, until they came to a giant waterfall about five stories high.

"This is the entrance to headquarters, its where the rebels stay and make all the plans. We have a few smaller bases located at key spots around the world." Said Darb "You need to know the secret password to enter."

Darb stepped forward and shouted "Tel em retne."

"Other wise its and impenetrable wall of water." Said Darb

Just as they started to enter, Rose felt a powerful gust of air coming down on her. She looked up just in time to see Jake landing next to them, real fast as if he was on a mission.

"Dragons are attacking." Screamed Darb as he charged Jake

It was easy for Jake dodge Darbs sword slashes.

"Its ok he's a friend." Said Rose

Jake wasn't listening, Brianna had just landed next to him and she was carrying Fu.

"It seems my stay here will have to be short I must return to my master." Said the other Fu

He pulled a potion from under his skin and quickly drank it turning him into a black falcon. He took off heading towards the army of soldiers.

"We must go after him." Said Jake

"No the army is near we have to warn leader. You can have your revenge later." Said Darb

Jake reluctantly entered the cave behind the waterfall and into the cave to meet the mysterious leader.


	13. Chapter 13 The Holy Seven

**Ch. 13 **

**The Holy Seven**

They found a way around the waterfall on a small ledge that was very slippery.

"If you fall in there it nearly impossible to swim back out, so stick to the wall or your dead. We do have a secret tunnel that will lead you to safety at the bottom." Says Darb with a wink

Behind the waterfall was a small cave with and inside the cave was nothing. Darb entered the cave and kept walking. Jake thought it seemed pointless he could already see that the cave led nowhere. As Darb reached the caves back wall he pulled out his sword and taps a strange rhythmic beat on the wall, which sounded familiar.

As the last tap sounded a crack appeared on the wall and a gap started to open in the wall.

Jake could barely see for a bright light was shining from the gap in the wall and was blinding him. He heard delight cheers of welcome back. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw many men and magical creatures waiting to greet Darb. Their eyes searched there group and was shocked to find someone missing. Their faces showed their sorrow as some men, not ashamed, let the tears flow.

"We can not weep for are fallen comrade now. We must get are guest to Leader. We have to warn her that the Dark Kings army is coming." Said Darb

A great gasp came from all the men as many turned and led the way for their guest to follow them while others stay back to guard the entrance. As Jake walked he heard a strange sound coming from the waterfall and glanced back to see the cave door closing, but in that tiny space he saw a lone figure in full armor holding up their sword on a giant horse.

As they walked Jake noticed torches lining the walls and they were unnaturally bright and gave off nice warm feeling of safety. The tunnel went on for miles and Jake noticed it was a maze, to throw the enemy off. Jake thought about how long someone could wander around and never find the rebels or the exit, dying of starvation or lack of will. It was about five hours before they reached a tall wall with a giant pink Y carved into it. As they approached seven figures dressed in white robes with variation of random colors. The one with one red stripe stepped forward.

"Halt, who goes there?" He demanded

"Darb, rebel knight, and friend to all magical creatures." Stated Darb professionally

Next the figure with two orange stripes stepped forward.

"Who do you bring with you?" said the stripped figure

"I bring the friends of magical creatures. One a talking dog, three human, and the other two are **_dragons." _**Says Darb adding emphasize to the word

The third figure with three yellow stripes stepped forward.

"Dragons haven't been seen in this land for a long time. How can we know that we can trust them?" demanded the yellow stripped woman

The figure with four green stripes, a strangely small figure no taller then Fu dog, stepped forward.

And in a rough voice asked, "We shall look into their minds to find out there plans and schemes."

The fifth figure with five blue stripes, a giant of a man at least 7' 5", stepped forward.

His eyes glowed blue as he spoke with wisdom in his voice,

"Leader would not allow it. We should take them to her and let her question them."

The purple figure stepped forward nodding her head she raised a hand and spoke one word Jake had never heard and the wall split open.

"Who are you guys?" asked Jake

The figure in blue turned to him and spoke quickly,

"We are the Holy Seven."

Jake had a strange thoughts flying through his head. Who was this Leader? Are we safe or are we in trouble?

His thoughts would soon be answered he was going to meet the leader.


	14. Chapter 14 Leader

**Ch.**** 14 **

**Leader **

The Holy Seven led them all blind folded to their leader so no one if deemed un-trustworthy would know how to find them. They walked for hours probably taking detours to make them think it was far.

"Halt!" said a voice Jake did not recognize as a member of the Holy Seven

"We bring them to meet the Leader so she can deem them allies or enemies." Said the blue Holy Seven member

There was six loud noises followed by a loud grating noise and Jake and his friends were shoved forward not unkindly.

They led him to a chair were he thankfully sat, wanting to rest his legs. After the sound of hurried feet his blindfold was removed and he could see a giant room with a huge golden chair at the other side. Jake came to his realization this is a throne room. A door on the other side slammed open and a small figure in bright golden armor walked in with her helm covering her face. As she sat down Jake could see her eyes rest on him. And with that she screamed a high pitch scream and jumped into the air and ran at him.

Jake worried had little time to react before she jumped on him and held him in a bone crunching huge.

"I didn't think you were alive. Where have you been?" asked a small voice

"Who are you?" asked Jake

"Don't you know your own sister Ekaj? It's me Yelah." Said the Yelah as she took of her helm

Jake could not believe it his little sister was the rebel leader. He held her at arms length examining her she was different in this realm. She was rougher, dirtier, and less like a little girl and more like a gremlin.

"Where have you been all these years brother?" Asked Yelah then she looked at everyone "Where have you all been?"

Jake looked to his friends trying to come up with some plausible story.

"You went off to fight the unseen darkness as gramps called it. After that we never heard from you again. Then the dragons were attacked and almost annihilated by the Dark King. But I knew you would always come back, I never stopped believing. I gathered who I could and rebelled against the Dark King.," Said Yelah "Ever since I have been waiting for you."  
Jake was racking his mind trying to come up with a story to tell his realm sister. Then an idea popped into his head.

"I don't know. We went to fight the unseen darkness and that's the last thing I remember next I know I woke up in the subway station." Lied Jake, "I think something happened and it wiped our memories."

His friends all shook their heads in agreement and trying hard to make it look like they truly believed it and were incredibly sad. Tears filled Yelahs' eyes and she wiped them away.

"I'm sorry I didn't look for you, I could have found you and eased you into this new world." Said Yelah

There was a long pause while she studied the rest of them.

"You seem to be in good condition so nothing horrible has happened to you." Said Yelah she snapped her fingers and a small man came running out, "Find our guest chambers to sleep in."

"So you deem the trustworthy?" asked the green Holy Seven member

"Of course I do he is family." She said with authority

"Then we shall return to are post, my lady." Said the red Holy Seven member

At that they were gone in a flash flying in the air leaving a rainbow as they flew.

"We shall have a feast in your honor." Said Yelah

She snapped her fingers a second time and a small girl came running out.

"Inform the cooks to prepare the finest foods for the feast. Spread the word around also." Said Yelah, "Come, come you must be tired he will show you to his room."

"My lady there is something else. The Dark Kings army approaches." Said Darb

Her eyes had changed from happy to serious. She was silent for a few minutes.

"Postpone the feast, it will have to wait. Your rest will have to be short Ekaj. Will you help us?" asked Yelah

Jake had to think about it. If Ekaj the Dark King was there could he fight and beat himself. He felt like he was going to drown in all these thoughts. He made up his mind he had to for gramps.

"Yes of course." Said Jake

"Then follow me". She said

She walked towards the doors at the rear of the throne room. Yelah led them to a giant wooden door in which was a yellow Y. She pushed it open with ease and entered. The room behind the door was small and filled with books and a large desk and many chairs. Yelah took the chair behind the desk and rang a bell on the desk. A small man entered.

"Inform the generals to meet me in my office." Said Yelah

"What are we going to do?" asked Rose

"We are going to prepare for war." Said Yelah


End file.
